News Of The World
Trasfondo Después de siete agotadores años juntos y varios viajes por todo el mundo – No solo entre el Reino Unido y Estados Unidos, sino también a Europa, Japón, y Australia – la banda regresó a los estudios de grabación en el verano de 1977 para grabar un disco que sirviera de continuación para A Day At The Races. Pero en lugar de grabar un disco parecido, varios géneros musicales enfrentados entre sí empezaban a sonar en las radios y a llamar la atención de músicos de todo el mundo: punk, new wave y disco. Con inteligencia la banda decidió explorar los dos primeros, y empezó a escribir y grabar canciones más minimalistas, olvidando los habituales trucos de grabación de sobreponer el sonido varias veces y el ilusionismo del estudio. Durante este período, Roger empezó a escribir y a grabar canciones que a él mismo le sonaban demasiado alejadas del sonido del grupo. Cuatro canciones – Sheer Heart Attack, ''Fight From The Inside'', ''Turn On The TV'', y una deconstrucción de la canción de Parliament / Funkadelic's I Wanna Testify –fueron escritas y grabadas de forma prinitiva en el verano de in 1977, con la decisión explícita de que fueran material solista. Mientras que los dos primeros títulos serían utilizados en el nuevo álbum de la banda, y los otros se convirtieron en el lado B y el lado A, respectivamente, del primer sencillo en solitario de Roger, lanzado en agosto de 1977, siendo la primera vez que un miembro de Queen sacaba un sencillo en solitario. (Se debería apreciar que I Can Hear Music y Goin' Back fueron sacados bajo el seudónimo de Larry Lurex en 1973, aunque esas dos canciones aparecerían después en recopilaciones en solitario de Freddie en años posteriores) Grabación Las sesiones de grabación del álbum tuvieron lugar en los estudios Basing Street y los Wessex, y se extendieron durante seis semanas justas (desde finales de julio hasta mitades de septiembre); la banda era notoria por pasar muchísimo tiempo en el estudio como norma general. Este severo recorte de tiempo podría deberse a que el grupo se había comprometido a dar una gira por Norteamérica ese noviembre, o a que querían grabar las canciones lo más rápido posible para que sonasen espotáneas y frescas. Los papeles musicales también se cambiaron: mientras Roger se había estrenado como guitarrista en su canción de 1976, ''Drowse'','' que hiciera las contribuciones de seis cuerdas en sus dos composiciones era lo menos sorprendente,también tocando el bajo en esas dos canciones, y fue la voz líder en ''Fight From The Inside y la co-líder en Sheer Heart Attack, que había sido escrita durante las sesiones del álbum del mismo título en 1974. Brian tocó el piano en All Dead, All Dead y cantó como voz principal (armonizando con Freddie a veces) y la tipo blues ''Sleeping On The Sidewalk'', terminada en una sesión sin que ninguno de los músicos presentes (Brian, Roger, y John; a Freddie no se le encontraba por ninguna parte) se diera quenta de que la cinta esaba grabando. Las contribuciones musicales de John, aparte de sus (cortas) obligaciones como bajista, incluyeron la guitarra acústica en sus dos canciones, aunque todavía se sige debatiendo la identidad de quien tocó el solo de guitarra acústica en ''Who Needs You'': Brian o John. Por el momento, ni el guitarrista ni el bajista han revelado la verdad. Lanzamiento El álbum fue precedido por dos semanas por el sencillo We Are The Champions en octubre de 1977, con un vídeo grabado en el New London Theatre el seis de octubre, implementando una audiencia invitada de forma especial compuesta de miembros del club de fans, siendo la primera (pero no la última) vez que la banda se acercaría a sus fans de esa manera. El sencillo fue un enorme éxito, alcanzando el número dos en el Reino Unido y el cuarto enlos Estados Unidos, asegurando que se agotarían las entradas para su gira norteamericana. Otros sencillos – Spread Your Wings, lanzado en el Reino Unido en febrero de 1978, y It's Late, lanzado en los Estados Unidos en abril de 1978 – no triunfaron tanto, alcanzando solo el puesto treinta y cuatro y setenta y cuatro, respectivamente. El álbum en sí mismo llegó a un respetable cuarto puesto en el Reino Unido (que podría verse como un pequeño paso en falso, considerando que los dos discos anteriores llegaron al primer puesto en las listas británicas), mientras que en los Estados Unidos estaba en un puesto superior, siendo la primera y última vez que el lanzamiento de un vinilo en los Estados Unidos superaba en las listas al británico. Relanzamiento de Hollywood Records En 1991, el álbum sería re-lanzado en formato CD para el mercado norteamericano, con una remezcla estilo rap de We Will Rock You (llamada de forma adecuada Arruinada por Rick Rubin) apareciendo como una pista extra. Los opiniones están divididas sobre los méritos de tal remezcla, y ninguna otra campaña de relanzamiento de Hollywood Records en CD ha causado tanta controversia como la de Rick Rubin. Lista de canciones :Versión de vinilo :* Lado 1: :# We Will Rock You :# We Are The Champions :# Sheer Heart Attack :# All Dead, All Dead :# Spread Your Wings :# Fight From The Inside :* Lado 2: :# Get Down, Make Love :# Sleeping On The Sidewalk :# Who Needs You :# It's Late :# My Melancholy Blues 1991 Hollywood Records CD # We Will Rock You # We Are The Champions # Sheer Heart Attack # All Dead, All Dead # Spread Your Wings # Fight From The Inside # Get Down, Make Love # Sleeping On The Sidewalk # Who Needs You # It's Late # My Melancholy Blues # We Will Rock You (remix) 2011 Universal Records CD * Disco 1: # We Will Rock You # We Are The Champions # Sheer Heart Attack # All Dead, All Dead # Spread Your Wings # Fight From The Inside # Get Down, Make Love # Sleeping On The Sidewalk # Who Needs You # It's Late # My Melancholy Blues * Disco 2 – Bonus EP: # Feelings, Feelings (take 10, July 1977) # Spread Your Wings (BBC version, October 1977) # My Melancholy Blues (BBC version, October 1977) # Sheer Heart Attack (live version, Paris, February 1979) # We Will Rock You (fast live version, Tokyo, November 1982) * Vídeos exclusivos extra de iTunes: # My Melancholy Blues (live version, The Summit, December 1977) # Sheer Heart Attack (live version, Hammersmith Odeon, December 1979) # We Will Rock You (Queen Rocks version) Sencillos , 1977|none]] '', 1978|none]] '' / [[We Will Rock You|''We Will Rock You]], 1977 (Estados Unidos doble lado A)|none]] , 1978|none]] Reseñas The Valley News, 1977 Ha sido un placer ver a Queen grabar cuatro LPs consecutivos: Queen, Queen II, Sheer Heart Attack y A Night at the Opera, el último de los cuales contenía Bohemian Rhapsody, el mejor sencillo de Inglaterra desde A Day in the Life de los Beatles. '' ''El año pasado, A Day at the Races fue un LP atractivo pero decididamente menos atrevido que Opera, un álbum soberbio repleto de intrincada instrumentación experimental. '' '' Al igual que Races, el nuevo disco de la banda, News of the World (Elektra 6E-112) abarca una amplia gama de estilos - blues, rock, pop, ritmos latinos e incluso una punta del sombrero para hacer punk en el frenético Sheer Heart Attack del baterista Roger Taylor. Sin embargo, el énfasis está en el pop y las canciones escritas en este idioma son los temas más satisfactorios del LP. Destacan We Will Rock You de Brian May, We Are the Champions de Freddie Mercury, una oda melódica a el derecho por la fama y la fortuna (¿en los círculos musicales?), All Dead, All Dead, una conmovedora pieza de los Beatles, Spread Your Wings, la balada de John Deacon sobre un tipo desvalido llamado Sammy, el alegre blues rockero de May Sleeping on the Sidewalk y, finalmente, la canción de antorcha de Mercury My Melancholy Blues (alrededor de 1930), que brilla con sus evocadores murmullos de tenor y su hábil acompañamiento al piano. We Will Rock You va a ser un brutal en concierto gracias a las voces de Mercury, el coro de la banda y el heavy bock beat de Taylor, hecho aún más hipnótico por los aplausos masivos grabados detrás de él. Aunque News es un disco más rockero que Races, parece que Queen quiere centrarse en estilos accesibles que tengan un gran atractivo. Como resultado, los dos últimos álbumes son más domados, menos emocionantes que los primeros cuatro LPs de la banda. Pero Queen sigue obteniendo los máximos honores con su colorido cante (Mercury es el rey aquí), sus ricas armonías, el virtuosismo de la guitarra de May y el agudo trabajo de producción de la banda. Categoría:Álbumes de Queen Categoría:Álbumes de los setenta Categoría:News Of The World